


The Avengers (and Bucky) Use Chatrooms

by Katsuki_Bakugo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint is completely oblivious, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I absolutely love the Avengers, I have no life and no friends, I've watched the first movie over 80 times and I'm still not bored of it, It's at the point past being obssessed, Loki is also as mischievious as ever, Loki is as sexy as ever, M/M, Natasha is a Stucky shipper, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing, Thor is kinda stupid, Thor likes poptarts, Tony is an asshole, bucky loves steve, chatroom, in other words, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Bakugo/pseuds/Katsuki_Bakugo
Summary: Steve and Bucky are dating, Thor likes to eat Poptarts, Tony is still an asshat, and the Avengers use mobile chatrooms. In other words, the chances of something funny happening are sky-high. Oh, and there will be strong language included.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shameless Stucky shipper, but I don't have enough brain juice to write a smut for them yet. So please enjoy this chatroom banter instead. Cheers!!

_Tony Stark has added Steve, James, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Clint to the chat._

 

Tony: You're all welcome.

Clint: For what?

Tony: For giving you guys the chance to experience what having friends is like, since you'll never experience that in real life.

Natasha: Speak for yourself, Tony. Unlike you, some of us actually spend time OUTSIDE of the tower and socialise.

Clint: Damn...

_Tony has changed Natasha to Arachnophobia._

_Tony has changed Clint to Katniss._

_Tony has changed Steve to Capsicle._

_Tony has changed James to Bucky._

_Tony has changed Bruce to Green Giant._

_Tony has changed Thor to Pikachu._

_Tony has changed Tony to Best Avenger._

Capsicle: How come you get to choose our names? And why did you give only yourself a good name? And why didn't you give Bucky a nickname?

Best Avenger: He beat the shit out of me, I'm not messing with him. 

Bucky: Stark, change Steve's name back to Steve.

Best Avenger: Yes sir!

_Best Avenger has changed Capsicle to Steve._

Arachnophobia: Hang on. Did Tony actually refer to someone as "sir?"

Pikachu: I do not understand my name.

Katniss: Pikachu is a character from Pokemon that can emit electricity from its body.

Pikachu: Oh, I see.

Steve: Hey, Buck, do you want to go see a movie later?

Bucky: Why not now?

Steve: Okay, now is fine, too. 

Katniss: Can I go too?

Arachnophobia: Just let the lovebirds enjoy some alone time together, Barton. Have fun, you two.

Steve: Thanks, Natasha. Bye, everyone.

_Steve has logged out._

_Bucky has logged out._

Best Avenger: How much do you wanna bet they're not actually going to the movies?

Arachnophobia: Oh, they're having sex for sure. Have you not seen the way Barnes has been eyeing Steve for the past hour? He was mentally stripping Steve down.

Katniss: Thanks a lot, Nat. Now I need to go bleach my brain to remove that mental image you've placed in my head.

_Katniss has logged out._

Best Avenger: I'm resuming my work. Later.

_Best Avenger has logged out._

Arachnophobia: It is getting rather late. You boys had better get some rest, too.

_Arachnophobia has logged out._

_Green Giant has logged out._

_Pikachu has logged out._


	2. Toaster Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor + Toaster = Disaster

_Bucky has entered the chatroom._

_Steve has entered the chatroom._

 

Steve: Hey, Buck.

Bucky: Hello, love. Sleep well?

Steve: Yes, thanks, Bucky. Did you?

Bucky: Yeah, I did. Hey, Stevie? Do you have anything planned today?

Steve: Not really, unless Director Fury calls with a mission. Why?

Bucky: Well...um...I was wondering if you'd like to go on another date with me today?

Steve: Buck, why didn't  you ask me this earlier? We are literally in the same building.

Bucky: I know, but the story defies common sense.

Steve: Uh, what story?

Bucky: Never mind. Anyways, I wanted to take you to that new restaurant that opened up by Madison Square Garden.

Steve: Oh, you mean Meticelli's (A/N: If this is a legitimate restaurant name, I had no idea, this was a random name I pulled out of my arse at exactly 22:37 pm)? Sure, Buck, I'd  love to go there with you!

Bucky: Yessss!!! What time should I pick you up?

Steve: Hmmmm...how does 12:00 sound?

Bucky: Perfect! 

Steve: I'll  start to get...oh God.

Bucky: WHAT?! ARE YOU  ALRIGHT?!

Steve: Yes, I'm fine, but Stark's yelling at Thor for some reason. I can hear  them from my room.

Bucky: What happened?

Steve: Stark is yelling, and I quote, "THOR YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKING CUNTBAG!!! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO TAKE THE POPTART  **OUT** OF THE WRAPPER  **BEFORE**  YOU PLACE IT IN THE TOASTER?!?! I JUST FUCKING BOUGHT THIS ONE GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!" Excuse my language, Bucky.

Bucky: OH MY GOD I CAN'T EVEN

Steve: The best part is Thor's facial expression.

Bucky: What does it look like?

Steve: He looks like he's learned something brand-new.

Bucky: XD

Steve: Hang on, I better go sort this mess out before those two destroy the entire kitchen. I'll talk to you later, Bucky. I love you.

Bucky: Mmm love you too Stevie. Now go stop those dumb fucks before they blow up the toilet, too.

Steve: LANGUAGE!

_Steve has logged out._

_Bucky has logged out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck. I wrote this chapter at almost 11:00pm, y'all sure are special fuckers :3 Can we all just appreciate the fact that Thor likes Poptarts? Good. Now I can go back to sulking in my bed and drooling over yaoi comics for ten fucking hours.  
> Ciao, ♡♢♡  
> ~Bakugou_Katsuki


	3. Bucky's Baking Blunders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore, it's been hella long time since last time I worked on this, so forgive any inconsistencies. Also, can you find the fourth-wall break in this chapter?

_*Steve has entered the chatroom.*_

_*Bucky has entered the chatroom.*_

Steve: Hey Bucky.

Bucky: Hi Steve. What are you doing?

Steve: Other than chatting with you? Well, I'm in the kitchen.

Bucky: Are you making food?!?! Please be making food!!!

Steve: Ha ha, yes, Bucky, I'm making food. Red Velvet cake, to be exact. 

Bucky: CAN I HELP STEVE???? PLEASE?!?!

Steve: As long as the incident from last month doesn't repeat itself, then yes, you can help me.

Bucky: AA STEVE OH MY GOD I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!!

_*Tony has entered the chatroom.*_

Tony: Um...what the fuck did I just witness?

Steve: Firstly, I love you too Bucky. Secondly, both of you need to watch your language! What if this chatroom was found by young civilians and then posted on a website?! 

Bucky: ...sorry

Tony: Can someone tell me what I logged into? 

Bucky: Steve is gonna let me help him bake if I don't do what I did last month.

Tony: Wait, what?

Tony: You bake, Rogers?!

Steve: Yes, Tony, I bake. I've been baking since I was about 9.

Tony: Good to know. And Bucky, what happened last month?

Bucky: Steve...can I tell him?

Steve: Go ahead.

Bucky: Okay, here goes. So last month Steve asked me to help him bake cookies. I had little knowledge of baking and baking tools, and I don't know how Steve forgot that. Anyways, I looked at the recipe and saw that we would need to melt two cups of chocolate chips in the microwave. What I didn't see was the correct amount of time this step required--what I read as 8 minutes was really 80 seconds. So I filled a container with the necessary amount of chips, put it in the microwave, and set it for 8 minutes. 

Tony: So what happened then?

Bucky: The chocolate melted after about 4 minutes, but then it began to bubble. I thought that looked pretty normal, and I began to help Steve with the eggs. After a bit, he asked me where the chips were, and I pointed to the microwave. Steve then cried out in alarm, and he startled me enough that I threw my egg in his face. Then there was a really loud noise from the microwave, and then silence. When I turned to look, the window was completely obscured by chocolate. And when I opened the door, the chocolate poured out and there were pieces of the container scattered everywhere. 

Tony: Holy sh--er, holy cow! 

Steve: Yeah, nice save there, Tony. Anyways, it made a large mess that took an hour to completely clean up. But this time, I'm going to make sure everything is correct. Bucky, are you coming or not?

Bucky: Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry babe. I'm coming. Later Tony.

_*Bucky has logged out of the chatroom.*_

Tony: Did he really just call you "babe"? Yuck.

Steve: For heavens sake, Tony, be mature! I'm logging off now. 

_*Steve has logged out of the chatroom.*_

Tony: Whatever, Capsicle.

_*Tony has logged out of the chatroom.*_


	4. Drama, Drama, and more Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA  
> aka Tony spots some Stucky action and HAS to gossip about it

*Tony Stark has created a group chat with Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton*

Tony: GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW

Natasha: Oh good grief, Stark. 

Clint: I think my eyeballs got stuck from rolling them so hard.

Tony: Shut up, and let me spill the deets!

Bruce: ...did you really just say that, Tony? What are you, 10?

Tony: JUST LISTEN!

Natasha: Spit it out already, Stark.

Tony: Okay, okay, so I'm walking down to my workroom, right? And I'm just glancing side to side, you know, like people do when they walk, and I just so happened to glance into Cap's room...

Natasha: Stark, you didn't...!

Tony: AND YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW?? That old man and his psycho buddy were going at it! Like, full-on makeout session, WITH THE F*CKING DOOR OPEN!

Clint: Great, now my face is permanently scrunched up from cringing so hard. Thanks, Tony.

Bruce: Why does that matter, Tony? 

Tony: THEY WERE MAKING OUT WITH THE DOOR OPEN!!

Natasha: So what? Did you not know those two are together?

Tony: Of COURSE I knew that, but the door was OPEN!!!

Clint: I fail to see the importance of the open door, Tony.

Natasha: So did you stand there and watch them like a creepy asshole, Stark?

Tony: ...NO!

Tony: I just was frozen in shock...

Natasha: Suuuuuure.....like any of us would ever believe the shit that comes out of your mouth.

Bruce: Tony, I didn't think you could stoop any lower, but you have exceeded even my expectations.

Clint: BURN!

Natasha: Mega burn. Was that all you had to say, Tony? If so, I'm going.

Tony: Yeah, that was it. THE DOOR WAS OPEN THOUGH; DOES NOBODY ELSE SEE HOW BAD THAT IS?!?!

*Natasha Romanoff has left the group chat.*

Clint: I think I need a break from this drama. Later.

*Clint Barton has left the group chat.*

Tony: Bruce, what do I do?

Bruce: Let the two be, Tony.

*Bruce Banner has left the group chat.*

Tony: GUYS!!! THE DOORRRRRR!!!

 

 

BONUS NON-CHAT STUCKY CHAPTER UP NEXT!!!


End file.
